ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger Palm Training for Light Ranton
Participants Light Overseen by: Nobu Tiger Palm Training LightFang: -Light would approach the Kumogakurian training field on a cloudy Kumo morning. He figured today was another good day for him to practice his Taijutsu. Specifically the Tiger Palm style. He would look on to the area he was aproaching and noticed the balance beams off to his right. He also noticed the punching bags to his left. Light moved slowly aproaching the center of both before tightening his arm and leg wieghts up. He liked to train with the wieghts much as Rikuzu does to help increase his speed and taijutsu strength. He turned to the punching bags and aproached them stepping up close to them and drawing a breath before crouching down into the Tiger pose and locking his eyes onto the bag.- LightFang: -He quickly thrusted two Palm strikes into the middle of the sand bag. He then forced a straight palm strike from his right hand into the center of the bag. Following it closely with a left strike across the bag. Light was beggining to feel very confident in his skill in the Tiger palm style but he knew he had a long way to go to master it. With that in mind Light pressed on striking both palms forward at the same time forcing the bag to swing back. As the bag swang back forward again Light had spun around using his right hand to throw a chop into the left side of the bag at the end of his 360 degree spin. The bag would swing to the side and Light followed its movement with a right kick that would knock it back to being stationary. Light looked at the bag noticing the scratches and seam tears in it from all the past ninja training here. He followed the seams to see where the most wear and tear was trying to analyse the weakest point of the sand bag.- LightFang: -Light noticed a single point where it seemed the most damage had been dealt to the sand bag. He then targeted this point sending a three strike combo all aimed for the area surounding the worn down point. The first would use his right hand to strike just below and a few inches to the right of the worn area. He follwed that with another right hand strike about two inches higher then the previous strike. This was followed by a left palm strike just slightly left of the worn down area. After he chained this combo together Light step back and draw his left foot up as he balanced on his right and would use the heel of his left foot to strike the bag. Light quickly replanted his feet and raised up a bit sending a left handed upper cuting palm to directly strike the worn down area and then followed that with another 360 degree chop from his right hand to cut across the worn area. He smiled as he felt what he tried to accomplish happen as his hands had torn through the bag splitting it open and pouring the sand onto the ground.- LightFang: -Light stood back up and looked at the mess he had made. He decided he should probably clean up the sand he spilled on the floor and to replace the sand bag he destroyed with a new one. Light first grabbed the fabric liner of the bag and carried it to the trash. On the way back he picked up a broom and dust pan. He placed the dust pan down and swept the sand into it till it was filled and then carried them back to the trash and dumped it in. He repeated this process till he had cleaned up the mess properly. This took him about five trips back and forth between the pile and the trash. He the put up the broom and dust pan and went into the supply closet to grab a new sand bag. Light lifted the heavy bag over his shoulder and carried it to the hook and hung it up. "There good as new" Light smiled before heading off away from the training field and heading home to relax before the events that may follow later in the day.-